


Bastet and Little Daniel... It's Doctor Jackson O'Neill to You, Missy!

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [20]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: No WarningsDisclaimer: Same ole... same ole.(Telepathy between Bastet and Daniel is in italics)++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's adopted dad
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet and Little Daniel... It's Doctor Jackson O'Neill to You, Missy!

_A few hours later... a Tok'ra comes knocking on the Iris_

_Control Room_

"Who is it, Walter?" asked Hammond.

"It's the Tok'ra, Sir." Checking over the system, Walter added, "Reading the code we gave them."

"Open the iris then," ordered Hammond. Then again, once he saw who came walking down the ramp, he wished he could have rescinded the order. Immediately he left to greet their visitor down in the embarkation area. Remembering what happened the last time they dealt with this particular woman's involvement in a Tok'ra project, his lips tightened together. Still, Hammond had to make her welcome for the sake of their alliance. "Anise, it's been awhile."

"Yes it has, General." She looked around the room and noticed the way the military personnel were looking at her. Ignoring them, Anise focused on the commander.

"May I ask what brings you here this time?" Hammond hoped to all that was holy this didn't involve armbands again.

"I need to borrow Doctor Jackson for a short time so I do hope he is available," said Anise humbly or as humbly as she could manage to sound.

" _Absolutely not!_ " snapped O'Neill who rushed down here as soon as Walter notified him. " _And it's Doctor Jackson O'Neill to you, Missy!_ "

Blinking wide doe eyes at him, Anise was somewhat taken aback at the colonel's attitude towards her. Dipping her head, her eyes flashed bright. "I am sorry, Colonel. Has Anise offended you in some way."

"Oh hey, Freya," pleasantly said O'Neill. This one he liked. "Just remembering what happened when we weren't told all the facts on those damn armbands." Freya simply nodded thoughtfully at his words.

"We were terribly sorry over the events that took place and do hope you have forgiven us."

"Now what do you want with my kid?" So far the only Tok'ra that O'Neill could trust had been Jacob. Not that he was prejudice or anything. "Because ya see with the way things stand now I don't let Danny go off-world very much."

"We understand." Freya tilted her head, studying him. She still liked this particular human and if it weren't for Anise she thought they would get along much better than they had. "Would it be to your liking if I brought my work here that I need his help with?"

Sharing a brief look with Hammond, O'Neill let the general take over.

"As long as there aren't any contaminates that pose dangers to my people," raising a brow, Hammond gave her a sharp look, "especially young Daniel, then I see no problem."

"Our thanks, General Hammond." Bending her head, eyes flashing once more, Anise came back in charge again. Removing a large bag that had been hanging from her shoulder, she took out an object from it.

Jaw dropping, O'Neill glared at the underdressed Tok'ra Barbie. "Seems you don't have to go back for your," he air quoted, " _work_ after all."

"I don't appreciate being taken for granted, Anise." Scowling, Hammond wasn't happy with her and would make sure to personally speak to the Tok'ra High Council over her behavior... _again_.

"I do not understand. You just gave me permission." Appearing innocent, in light of the ire she was facing, Anise simply stared at both officers.

"Never mind." Hammond waved a hand in the air. "For the sake of our alliance we'll cooperate. But as Colonel O'Neill just pointed out I see you've already taken the initiative and brought your project along."

"I did not see the necessity of wasting time to go back to our base for it." Listening to Freya scolding her, Anise would find out later what it was she had done wrong.

"What else is new," grunted O'Neill. Might as well get this comedy show rolling. "So what is it and what do you need my son for?"

"This," Anise now stood in front of both men, "is a book that we desperately need to open."

"Sure you didn't strain your brain while going through the gate?" snorted O'Neill. "Cause that's nothing but a flat stone."

"In the correct hands it becomes a book which holds the secrets to operating a weapon we have discovered that could help the Tok'ra in their fight."

"Anise, what makes you believe Daniel could be of any help?" asked Hammond.

"Before he was reduced to the state of a child, Doctor Jackson," arching one delicate eyebrow, staring directly at the colonel, Anise emphasized the boy's surname and continued, " _O'Neill_ had once walked amongst the Ancients. I know he can open this."

Slapping hands together, figuring this shouldn't take very long, O'Neill motioned the Tok'ra to follow him. The sooner they got her out of here the better, even if he knew Freya was the one that liked him better.

++++

_Daniel's office_

"Hey, dad." Daniel went back to burying his nose in a book he'd been reading. Bastet was currently snoozing in her own bed that General Hammond had provided.

"Two guesses on who's here ta see ya?" crowed Jack.

"As long as it's not Thor because I don't think Bastet could take it." Chuckling, Daniel glanced over at his cat. At the mention of the tiny Asgard's name, he noticed her lazily crack one blue eye open to stare back at him and then immediately close it again.

"How about getting two for the price of one?" Holding his son's attention, Jack could have laughed out loud at the face Danny made when the munchkin saw who was standing beside him. Apparently the peanut hadn't forgotten the incident either.

"Greetings, Daniel O'Neill." Anise smiled at the child he now was. After a few minutes of her explaining what she brought along and what was needed of him, she waited to see what the boy would do.

"And you're positive that this weapon that's come into the Tok'ra's possession is going to help destroy the Goa'uld?" Between trying to dodge the snakes out there and hoping to locate Ancient tech along the way, Daniel had to wonder if Anise/Freya's device could actually help in the battle.

"We have it on good authority that it would have a devastating effect on them. It only needs for you to open it." Anise walked over to place the stone tablet on the little boy's desk.

The next half an hour was filled with frustration for Daniel. Nothing he did activated the book. So much for his once having been an ascended being. "Evidently something or," he glanced upward, "someone doesn't want this to work." Noting the Tok'ra's crestfallen expression, Daniel grimaced. Reality was, however, that he couldn't do everything. But when Bastet, freshly awakened from her catnap, jumped up on his desk to inspect the device he had a certain feeling things were going to take a different turn.

Freya had taken control now and stared at the animal curiously. She knew it was a cat but was surprised when it began examining the tablet just like a person would. Looking over at Colonel O'Neill she silently asked for an explanation. After he'd quietly told her how special the cat was and why, Freya's eyes widened in amazement.

" _Daniel, what is this object supposed to be?_ " asked Bastet.

" _Our allies brought this to us in hopes that I could get it working. I know it doesn't look it but it's a book._ " Daniel laughed when his pet poked her nose at the tablet, trying to get it to turn a page like an actual book. " _Right now its simply appears as a stone but once it's activated it holds instructions to a weapon of great power that the Tok'ra have that would destroy the Goa'uld._ " That perked Bastet up. Amused, Daniel observed her paws going all over the tablet in search of turning it on. It looked like she hadn't had much luck either as nothing happened.

" _I think it would take the two of us to get it to work, child._ "

" _Huh? How did you jump to that conclusion?_ " Now this was a big surprise. Daniel didn't know how Bastet came up with that but he'd go along for the ride.

" _It is simply a feeling I have from within._ " Placing her left paw on top of what appeared to be a small triangular marking, Bastet took a swipe at the boy with her right paw to gain his attention.

" _Okaaaay,_ " Leaning over the tablet, Daniel's hand hovered over it. " _What do you need me to do?_ "

" _Put your hand on top of that area._ " Bastet used her right paw to tap a spot in the upper right hand corner of the device, where a series of oblong lines were etched into the stone.

So with the two of them working in tandem the tablet glowed softly as it awakened. A quiet humming sound emanated from it, before it revealed its secrets.

Very pleased with the outcome, Anise reached for the tablet. "We are very grateful for your help."

" _Little one, who is this woman?_ "

"O _ne of the Tok'ra scientists. Her name is Anise and the host is Freya._ " Making introductions, Daniel introduced his cat. "This is Bastet. She's highly intelligent and it's thanks to her that this worked out."

"Our thanks to you as well, Bastet." Anise dipped her head again with a brief flash of eyes and Freya came up smiling. "You both have helped us greatly."

As his dad escorted the Tok'ra out, Daniel could hear him trying to bargain with Anise/Freya to lend the actual weapon to the SGC when they needed use of it. Yeah, he silently snorted. Good luck with that, dad.

Butting her head against the boy's chest, Bastet waited for Daniel to pick her up. She really didn't care much for the dual personality of the Tok'ra, even though they were Earth's allies. Making her feelings known, she said, _Young one, I think I like Thor after all._ "

_The End... or is it?_


End file.
